The Fosters- The New Lexi
by TheF0sters
Summary: Lexi finally has to leave to move to New York with her mother. Jesus is crippled about it, until he saw Jude's new tutor, Farrah. Mariana doesn't approve of it, since she was one of the people who witnessed her selling drugs to others at school. Though, did anyone know that she used to be Callie's old childhood friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Jesus's POV_  
"Where's Mariana?" I asked, my right leg tensing. I need my bottle of pills right now. My forehead started dripping small beads of sweat.

"I think she's in her room," Callie answered, folding her blanket, "Why?"

"She has my bottle of pills," I said. My feet began to develop the feel of jumping and running everywhere, "I'm acting _really_ impatient right now!" Callie's eyes widened a little as she began to run into her room.

I heard her call out Mariana's name. Finally, the twin came out, with frustration written all over her face. "What?" Mariana asked. She handed me two pills, then closes the bottle with her other hand.

"Mariana, I think you really need to stop selling those pills," Callie said, "You got in trouble once already."

"Says the one who gets in trouble almost all the time." Mariana muttered. Callie's face darkened with anger. Mariana sighed.

"Sorry, it's just," she paused, looking down, "it's just that I need to sell the pills to one more person, and then I'm done! It was a deal made from a week ago and I have to get it done. I already gave that person's money to my biological mom."

I pointed my index finger at her, "You better make that quick, or else if any of our moms find out, your ass is not gonna get saved by any of us. Not me, not Callie; no one."

Mariana surrendered her hands in the air, "I know! I know. I promise I'm not going to get caught."

"Jesus? Mariana?" Mom Stef called out, "Callie? Time to eat, my babies!" We all took one last glance at each other before walking into the kitchen.

"Pancakes everybody!" Mom Lena said, placing the plate at the center. Jude was the first one to take a set. Callie began pouring some syrup onto his plate.

"So," Mom Stef began as she adjusted her belt on her police uniform, "Nothing bad is going to happen right?" She took out her taser, "Or else, consequences are going to higher levels."

I looked at Mariana, who looked back worriedly. She then answered, "No, I promise."

"We promise." I butted in. Mom Stef smiled before kissing our foreheads. "Good," She said, "Now eat up or you're going to be late!"

After eating, Mom Lena finally rode us all to school. She first dropped off Jude at the elementary department then gently driving along the curb to the high school department. We all finally departed to our lockers as Mom Lena began to find parking to begin her day.

I took out my phone and began to text Lexi.

_Jesus: hey where r u_

Immediately, she replied.

_Lexi: i'm not coming to school today. sorry._

My eyebrows furrowed. I began to call her. The phone rang a few times before her voice came into sound. "Hello?" Lexi greeted unsurely.

"Why aren't you coming?" I asked straightforwardly, "Are you sick?"

"Wow someone seems stalkerish this morning," Lexi scoffed, "Did you take your pills this morning?"

"I did," I answered and added, "_and_, I'm not being stalkerish, I'm just acting the protective and curious boyfriend all guys are. Now, stop ignoring the question and please just answer!"

Lexi sighed over the phone until a few minutes later, I realized she began crying. I narrowed my eyes, "Lex, what's wrong?"

A silent pause came over the phone. I asked again, "Lex, what's wrong? Hurry, I have to get to class."

"Jesus, I'm moving," She said, "to New York."

Everything began to blur as my mind dropped. Why, I thought over and over repetitiously.

"Now get to class," Lexi finally said, "You don't want to be late." The school bell rang.

A/N: so, how do you like it so far? Follow/Favorite the story, and maybe myself, as well! Enjoy this fan fiction story. 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Farrah's POV_

The school bell finally rang as I closed my locker with my english book in hand. I turned on my heel until the Vice Principal, Principal Lena came into view. I grinned slightly.

"Good morning, Principal Lena!" I greeted. She smiled and said, "Good morning, Farrah. Just came to check up on you. Do you like this school so far?"  
I nodded, "Well, I've only been here for about ten minutes so far," I chuckled, "But I like it here! No one seems to be going up my butt and everyone seems so friendly."

My eyes wandered until I spotted a girl in a bluish-grey hoodie and black washed out jeans. From my view, it seems as though there is a cut on her lip. My eyes couldn't be pried off as I wondered if she should really be considered a threat to me. Although, she looked very familiar to me. Have I seen her, my thought voiced in my head.

"That's Callie," Principal Lena interrupted me, "She is also considered new, since she came around three days ago. Don't worry, she means no harm." I smiled slightly and nodded.

The bell rang once more. "Well, you must be going on," She looked at her schedule, "to English! Jesus!"

A young man approached with a white hoodie and a pair of shorts. He looked rather annoyed than polite. Maybe I should look at my surroundings a little more.

"Yes, Mom?" He asked, crossing his arms.

_Mom?_ I thought. _Wow. I understand why._

"Do you mind taking our new student, Farrah, to class? I think you're both in English, right?" Principal Lena asked.

He shrugged, "Sure, Mom." He then looped his arm with mine and began to turn until, "And don't call me 'Mom' on school grounds. It sounds very immature of you."

Jesus laughed and continued walking. I just smiled shyly at the ground. "So you're Far...?"

"Farrah." I corrected him. He nodded, "I'm Jesus, nice to meet you."

A silent pause overcame the few minutes that passed by. "So where are you from? Why are you here?"

"Well," I begin to answer, "I came from Florida, coming here because this is where my foster parents decide to come. My mom said something about a childhood friend living around here, and she thought that we should come for a visit."

Part of that explanation is true, but I wouldn't even dare continue on with the rest. I cannot live a day without being a psycho freak.

"Oh, well that's cool." Jesus said. Another minutes passed by. I began to grow curious.

"We are not going to class, are we?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Jesus smiled smugly, "Took you long before you knew it! Come on, I want to show you around."

We both continued walking around until we finally came outside to what seemed like the lunch table area. We still kept walking until we came around to a secluded area.

"Why are we here?" I ask, filling myself with curiosity and cautiousness.

"Because this is where I mostly hang out when I feel worry inside of me. You can see the beach, the sun hits you perfectly, you don't really need to hear any chatter from everyone, and it's just... Peaceful."

I laid on the hammock right next to him and closed my eyes, drinking in all the relaxation. I sighed of fulfillment, "You're right. Did you know this is affecting my education streak? I've never ever missed a class until now!"

Jesus started laughing, "So you're a nerd?"

I shrugged, not feeling that affected. I was so used to that name now. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. But to be honest, I am not caring like how I expected to be."

Jesus scoffed, "Well I was going to say that you're a pretty nerd but don't loosen yourself too much to become a rebel like the others." I smiled, trying to hold my blush.

_He was pretty cute himself_, I thought to myself. "Thanks." I said. I paused for awhile. _Should I say it?_

"You're not so bad yourself." I whispered audibly enough for him to hear. I can feel his presence lighten with such a satisfying mood.

I'm going to like it here. I know it.

_A/N_: hope you guys like this chapter! I will upload soon, and _please_ tell me if they finally have a category for the Fosters under TV Shows! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Callie's POV_

The bell finally rang, ending class. I didn't want music classes to end at all. It became a pure passion, especially since Brandon was there helping me create music.

I want my music to be defined with actual emotion, not just some catchy beats and pointless lyrics. Lyrics these days may have meaning but what do they decipher? Most likely sex, drugs, and weed.

But, I want my music to make a difference; I want it to have meaning.

_Liam_. I shook my mind off of it. I wouldn't want to become some Taylor Swift **(no offense, Swifties. I love Taylor too.)**

I continued walking until I made my way in front of the elementary department. There, I saw Jude, running up to me happily.

"Callie, guess what!" He exclaimed. I kneeled down to his eye level, "What? Did you fail the test?" I tried my best to look serious, but I knew he was too happy to be true.

"No, I got a 65%," He said, "I made it, Callie! I get to stay here with you." He wrapped his arms around my legs as I smile widely.

"That's amazing, Jude!" I said, "I knew you can do it!"

The bell finally rang, signaling our time to head to the next upcoming period, which for me was English. Just the thought of it made me dread in exhaustion. That class frustrated me.

"Okay, Jude, I have to go, but you better do well!" I said as he nodded, "Now, go learn, youngster!" I gently nudged him toward his class as I turn to head to my locker.

I quickly swapped my books and closed my locker until I saw a girl just next to me. She looked so familiar.

"Hi!" She said, snapping me out of my noticeable stare, "Can I help you?"  
I shake my head, "No, sorry! It's just that, are you knew?"

She nodded, "Yeah, my name's Farrah." We both closed our lockers as the bell rang. She slightly waved then headed to class. I, however, just stood there dumbfounded.

I then saw Jesus pass by me. He snickered, "Hey, the girl is mine!"

I chuckled and then began descending to class.

_Farrah's POV_

I began walking to class, waving goodbye to the new girl.

_Callie_, I thought repetitively. I know her from somewhere, I know it. I cleared my mind out of it.

As I turn right to biology, I noticed two girls talking secretively. Should I leave?

I kept my back leant onto the wall, hiding myself. I overheard one of them say, "Okay, this is the last one. I'm not selling anymore!"

"Okay! Okay," The other girl said, "Here's the stash." I turned my head slightly to look at the scenery.

The Latina girl is giving her friend drugs. This isn't right.

What is really going on with this school? Is it really different from what is described on the pamphlets and online?

Just then, a loud thud was heard near me. I turned and see Jesus, walking toward me, trying to gain my attention by knocking on one of the lockers.  
I turned my head back to the girls as they kept their stares at me.

_Oops, I've been caught_, I hissed in my mind.

One of the girls left as the Latina girl walked toward me. I looked back and Jesus was still talking to me. As he approaches, his mouth opens to say something until, "Jesus, don't even try. I'm taking her to class!"

Jesus's jaw dropped and said, "Not fair, Mariana! But, fine, I'll let you off this time."

Mariana rolled her eyes as she kept walking next to me.

"What class do you have?" She asked me.

"Biology." I answered bluntly. We both kept walking in silence until she said, "You cannot tell anyone, alright? Please."

She begged me with her puppy eyes as they began to cover up with a glassy layer of tears.

"Whoever said I was going to do anything about it?" I smirked as I turned and headed for the classroom door. Before entering, I turn back, "It's _very_ nice knowing you, Mariana."

Whatever she did was wrong. Added with her blunt attitude, being nice to her wasn't a very strong option.

_A/N:_ just reminding you guys that I do not know any of the characters in this story, except for Farrah. The rest is owned by Warner Bros and ABC Family. And, obviously, it is not really going according to the story *Jesus and Lexi relationship* because they just started airing the show.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_Jesus's POV_

School had finally ended and now it was my time to go on my phone and investigate. Why did Lexi have to leave so soon? Without a fair goodbye? I had to know.

I scrolled through my phone until I fumbled onto someone, trampling down onto the sand.

"Oomf!" I heard the girl quietly cry. I look down and see Farrah, wiping away sand from her face.

"I am so sorry!" I said. I looked at her, taking away a strand of hair from her face. She flipped her body, making her back fall onto the sand and her face turned directly at me.

"First day and I'm already being pushed to the ground." She said with a smirk on her lips. I chuckled, "Hey, I said I'm sorry, okay?"

She nodded, "So are we going to get up from this position or not?" I smirked.

"Well, I kinda don't want to..." I raised my eyebrows at her as she laughed, then pushed me off. I brushed off specks of sand and held Farrah's hand, lifting her from the beach ground.

"Thanks," She mumbled, "So, what got you distracted enough to bump into me, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I was just trying to call my girlfriend." I said, reaching down to grab my phone. Farrah's footsteps stopped.

"Oh," She said, "You have a girlfriend?" I shrugged and looked straight at her eyes, "I honestly don't know."

We continued walking towards the secret spot, laying beside each other on the hammock.

"So, you don't know if this certain girlfriend of yours is really your.. girlfriend?" She asked quite confused. Overall, I nodded.

"She left without saying goodbye," I begin to explain, "She's going to New York, and I don't even know why she didn't tell me before! So that way I don't have so shocked and... everything is just... blitzy."

Farrah chuckled, "Blitzy? Is that even a word?"

"In my dictionary, it is."

"Mhmm, sure!" She said slowly, "She may have had her reasons. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be tell you at all. You never know!"

I nodded, focused in contemplation.

"You okay?" Farrah asked, raising my arm with her hand. She gently slipped my phone from my fingers and examined the profile.

"Lexi Rivera... She's pretty," Farrah said slowly as she concentrated on cooperating with my old modern cellphone, "I understand why you would date her. She seems pretty smart, too!"

"You kind of remind me of her, you know." My tongue slipped. My eyes widened a little, but tried to refrain from making my panicked state noticeable.

She scoffed, "Thanks." She gave me back my phone and gave me a small grin.

"Need a hug?" I nodded. I did really need it.

She wrapped her arms around me, almost tangling her legs with mine. A smile tugged on the corner of my lips as I wrapped mine around hers.

"So what was it that you were going to ask me earlier? Before that Mariana girl dragged me all the way to Biology?" she chuckled.

I shrugged, "Just wanted to ask if you want to hang out after school tomorrow. Do you?"

Farrah thought for a minute, "With your girlfriend, or not-girlfriend, case unsolved, maybe."

"Foster!" A female shouted. I looked back and see Mariana waving her arms in the air at me. "Foster, let's go!"

Farrah unwrapped herself from me and rose from the hammock. She quickly strapped her messenger bag around her shoulder and said, "I'm guessing you have to go. I kinda have to leave also before my mom finds out that I've been out."

I nodded, "Yeah, I have to leave with my twin sister–"

"That's your twin sister?" She looked over in her direction, staring at Mariana.

Her eyes then converted back to mine. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, freaky huh?" I said, then leaning toward her. I whispered, "But, I'm the better-looking one!" Farrah laughed and waved goodbye.

"See you later, Foster!" She called out. I waved and called back, "Bye, Pretty Nerd!"

She turned around and rolled her eyes. She then said, "Don't be too blitzy!"

_Farrah's POV_

I began to head over to the parking lot, expecting my mom to be waiting anxiously in her Cadillac.

Instead, I find nothing but everyone else leaving school.

"Fairy?" Someone asked.

Wait, I only know one person who would call me that of all in the world. I turned around.

"Jude?" I asked, looking into his eyes. It was him.

Jude, in utter shock, just walked away in a fast pace.

Calliet and Jude really are here in Mission Bay. But, where's Calliet?

_A/N:_ I know I have at least one mistake in each chapter but lazy to edit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_Jesus's POV_

"Why are you hanging out with her?" Mariana asks me as we walk towards home. Or should I say, fast pacing.

"Who? Farrah?" I ask, trying to keep up with her pace.

"Yeah, why?" She asks, "You two seemed a little comfortable. What happened to your 'true girlfriend,' huh?"

I stopped, my mind billowed with annoyance and anger. "Hey, not so fast!" I called out to her, running to her place, "Did you even know that she has left to New York with her mom?"

"Yes, I thought you knew, too! She told me that she told you last week and you guys are handling it." She said, crossing her arms and leaning on one hip.

I laughed to myself, "That's bullshit. She didn't even say a word about it until this morning."

Mariana's face faded from annoyance to confusion, "What? Why?"

"That is something I would like to know, too." I said, then continued walking, _slowly_.

"So, why so upset about me talking to Farrah? It's not like she did anything to you, did she?" I added.

Mariana became inaudible for a minute, until she finally spoked with a shrug, "Nothing, just curious since I thought you were still with Lexi."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No!" Mariana shook her head. We finally arrived home.

_Callie's POV_

I opened the door, letting Jude in before me.

"Hey, wait up!" Jesus yelled as he and Mariana ran over to the front door.

"Thanks." He said as he let me and Mariana in before closing.

Mariana walked around, searching for her moms, "Where's Mom Lena and Mom Stef?"

I shrugged, "Lena had to something at school, she said it was important, and Stef is doing her usual work at the police station."

Mariana nodded and walled to her room. Jude then came running over, "Callie! Guess who I saw today!"

I bent down to his level, "Jude, shouldn't you be doing your homework? You really need to do well in your studies. Now, go–"

"Wait, listen to what I have to say!" He interrupted. He took a breath and then stated, "I saw Fairy."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Who's Fairy?" I asked.

"Remember Fairy? Fairy was a _fairy_ and she would call you _Princess Calliet_, since you loved horses," He explained, "_I_ would play as Jude the Turtle?"

I shook my head slowly, but inside, my mind seemed to keep fading through. I think I remember...

"Callie," He said, looking into my eyes, "I know it's been a long time ago, but you have to remember! She was one of our best friends until..."

"Until we all became fosters to different families," I finished, "I remember." He nodded, looking down.

"Wow," Brandon interrupted, walking down the stairs, "That must've been tough. You both literally lost everything."

We both looked down, ashamed of our pasts. It wasn't something heard on a daily basis, nor was it a good thing to hear about.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Brandon said, giving both of us a group hug. Although, his eyes never seemed to leave mine. I cleared my throat, silently signaling him to let go, which he did.

The door then opened. "Kids, round up." Mom Lena demanded.

Everyone ran from their rooms and gathered around the table. Coming through the back door came Mom Stef. Her smile immediately dropped and she muttered, "Okay, something's not right,"

She finally spoke up, "What happened this time?"

Mom Lena every one of us. She then called, "Jesus," he looked up and gave her a look, telling her to continue, "Are you still selling your pills to people at school?"

He shook his head, "No, why?"

"A student has been caught with the same pill that Jesus takes in the morning," She said, "And after the first incident, we _have_ made sure that no one is carrying around any drugs at all limits. Do you know who did it this time?"

My eyes slowly wondered to Mariana as she looks down in disappointment.

Silence enveloped the area.

"Okay, well since it none of you," Mom Stef spoke, pacing slowly around the room, "I guess the school will have to be under investigation for now, until we find the culprit."

"I agree." Mom Lena huffed. I've never seen her this mad before, "Even the elementary department, so Jude, I expect you to still study at home. Maybe we can offer a tutor for you so it's a less hassle for all of us."

"I think I know someone who can tutor Jude," Jesus spoke up. Mom Lena's eyebrows rose, giving her less tension. She relaxed a little bit and came back to normal, "Oh, really? Then ring up a call."

She walked toward the home phone and started dialing a number, "For now, the school will be hold on disregard for at least a week, okay? I'll call the school after I call for take out; I'm too tense to cook anything. Any requests?"

"Ooh, can we get Chinese?" Brandon asked, "I'm in that kind of mood right now." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Chinese it is!" Mom Lena said with a warm smile. She began dialing on the phone.

As that occurs, I need to know who Jesus is going to hire for tutoring.

_A/N:_ haha Surprise Saturday! I'm so glad that many of you enjoy my writing, even though I contain so many mistakes. Enjoy the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_Jesus's POV_

I smiled as I looked down at my phone. I needed to call Farrah.

She is smart, and so I hope that she would be smart enough to help out a youngster like Jude. It then shattered me as I realized that I didn't know her phone number. I then promised myself to ask her tomorrow while we still have a bit of time left until school becomes evacuated.

Just then a knock was heard at my bedroom door. "Come in." I called out.

I logged onto my computer, going to my own social account. I then see that Lexi has nudged me. I decided to ignore.

"Hey," I heard Callie's voice as she sat at the dip of my bed. I spun my chair and nodded at her, "What do you need?"

"Just wanted to know who you were going to call as Jude's tutor," She said, "You know somebody?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Remember Farrah, the one that has a locker next to yours?"

She nodded, "That's who your going to get as a tutor?" She asked curiously.

"Why not? She's smart. Something wrong about her?"

"No," She said quickly. I raised my eyebrow, knowing it was a lie. She sighed, "I think I might know her from the past."

"Oh." I said, "Well, if you don't want me to—"

"No, no it's fine," She sighed once more, "Besides, I can sense you like her. What happened to Lexi? I thought you guys would be inseparable, so much, a baby would be on the way."

I glared at her, "No."

Callie chuckled. She then repeated the same question, "What happened to her?"  
"She moved to New York," I explained, "She didn't even give a damn about telling me. She just said that she left with her mom. Start things anew."

Callie made a sour face, "Ouch! Well, I bet Farrah will be the one for you." She teased. Afterwards, she left.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID, only to be finding out that it was Lexi. I groaned and answered bluntly, "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you, Jesus?" Lexi's smooth voice came over the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. She sighed.

"I just called to say that I'm sorry," She began, "I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier that I was moving but," she sighed, "I was just afraid! I love you, Jesus, and I was just so afraid of losing you at the moment. I tried my best to stay, but I couldn't. I then didn't have the guts to tell you. I'm sorry."

I chuckled, "You know sure as hell that I am not giving a damn about this. You could've told me earlier, so we can make things easier. I would've helped you–"

"Forget about you?" She suggested in a worried tone.

I sighed, "No, I would've helped make things better. We could've tried going long distance."

"Are you willing to do that?"

My mind stopped. I would, but she just left. It doesn't seem like she would put much effort anyway, neither would I. Besides, I now have Farrah in my life

"I'm sorry," I said, "But I don't think I can. Have fun in New York, Lexi. Bye." I then hung up the phone. I sighed once more in frustration, but with weight lifted off of me.

It's something a little bittersweet, but now I know something.

I'm over Lexi, but I happened to straight right fall down for Farrah.

_Callie's POV_

"Hey," I greeted Mariana as I walk into the room, holding two granola bars. I extended one out to her, "Want one?"

She shook her head with just a sly grin. Silence passed by for just a few minutes until I asked, "What's in it with this Farrah girl going around the house? I seemed to think I might know her from somewhere, Jesus is just overly attached, and you– you seem to hate her. Why?"

Mariana groaned as she threw her head back onto her pillow. She buried her face with her hands on her knees and muttered, "I think she is the one who got my mom into the whole drug situation."

My eyes widened, "She sold drugs, too?"

"No," She released herself from her hurdling positioned and sighed, closing her eyes, "I think she might've told my mom about the whole drug incident, leading to my mom catching the person with the drugs."

My mouth formed to a circular shaped, just mumbling, "Oh."

"Well," I said, "I don't think it's possible, but we can always check tomorrow."

Mariana turned her head to look at me and nodded.

_A/N_: don't miss an all new episode of the Fosters tonight at 9/8 central. it's Quince time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Farrah's POV_

I opened up my locker swiftly, hoping to avoid any noise. Being here in school early was so quiet, and most certainly deserted. Coming here to look around the school to get to know my classes more should've been rethought out in process.

"Need any help?" Someone asked, making me slam my locker and turn around in a scared shitless-mode.

"Why are you here so early?" I breathed, trying to recompose myself.

"Because my mom is the vice principal," He answered with a blank face, "Now, why are you here?"

"I needed to get used to my classes so I came early." I said softly, earning him a calming smile. He skipped up beside me and threw his arm around my shoulder, "Well, guess you can do that the whole day, because today only goes up until after lunch time."

"Wait, why?" I asked, panicking for not informing my mother.

"My mom caught someone with drugs," He said, "She doesn't know who sold them to her so the school will be evacuated at 12. You didn't get the email?"

I opened my mouth to speak until Vice Principal Lena came up behind me. She laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "Well, she's new, so I don't think she is capable to know that she would be receiving emails from the school," She then turned to look at me, "Farrah, would you like to call your mom?"

I shook my head, "I'll just walk home early."

"No, you can stay at our place," Jesus butted in, "Besides, I was going to ask you something."

Principal Lena turned to Jesus with a surprised look. "Well," She said, "Farrah, it's up to you. You're welcome to stay with us anytime." She gave a friendly grin and walked away.

I turned to Jesus, who gave me a mischievous smile. I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Come home with us today," He said, "It's not a choice anyways."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Be my friend Jude's tutor while school is out? Please?"

My eyes widen at the sound of his name. So it was him; it was really Jude.  
"You mean the little boy from the elementary department?" I ask, trying to verify the adolescent. Jesus nodded.

A dry lump grew in my throat, making me croak, "Sure?"

Jesus's smile grew wide as he ran, carrying me up and spinning me into countless circles. I laugh and yell, "Put me down! Put me down now!" He obeyed nonchalantly, gleaming his eyes with mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "You seemed spooked when I said Jude's name."

I nodded my head, "I'm fine."

He smiled. I'll be Jude's tutor. Not just so the young turtle benefits in school, but also to find Calliet. Jesus spoke up, "Afterwards, how about a small movie?"

I nodded with a smile. _Oh, Jesus_, I thought, _I think I like you._

After half of the day of agonizing classes, I managed to stay awake with a small smile. Making friends wasn't that big of an issue, since almost the entire school body is nice. I then walked into the restroom and called my mom, explaining everything to her. It only resulted in a grateful notice and full permission to stay with Jesus the rest of the day until 10.

I walked out into the parking lot and see Jesus from miles away, in his secret spot. I began dragging my feet along the sand.

I peek up from behind, looking at Jesus all snuggled up in the hammock with his eyes closed. Just as I was about to tickle him awake, his arm immediately shoot up and catch mine, making him pull me over and bring onto him.

"Jesus!" I screamed. He tickles me all over the sides as he said, "You think you can scare me? You think you can outdo me, do ya?" He continues tickling me, making me laugh the life out of myself.

"Okay!" I managed to scream, "You win! Now stop! You win, Jesus!" The laughter began to die down as I prop myself to my feet. "When are we going?" I ask.

"Until Mariana comes." He answered, putting his arms back in a relaxing position. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes once more, inhaling the ocean breeze.

"You know you are the second girl I have brought here to this secret place," Jesus said out of the blue, "I only bring special girls here, you know! People I trust."

"Was the first person Lexi?" I asked, as if I already knew her. I laughed it off inside my mind.

"No." He said. My heart suddenly skipped a beat. He added, "It was Mariana."

I nodded my head as I smiled. _I'm special._

"Jesus!" Mariana called out. She ran toward the secret place, passing through the palms' hanging leaves. She stopped and looked at me, "Farrah! Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Jesus showed me this place." I answered, acting as if I never found out about her mistake.

"Oh," She said. She then turned to Jesus, "Hey, let's go home now." Jesus nodded brushing past me, secretly taking my hand from behind.

Mariana stopped, "Is Farrah coming, too?"

I nodded, "I'm going to tutor Jude today." Mariana nodded and turned back around, continuing on to lead the way.

After about twenty minutes, we finally managed to arrive at the Foster resident.

I overlook the scene, commenting, "Nice house."

"Thanks." Jesus said, escorting me inside. I looked around and asked, "Your parents are not home?"

"Why?" Jesus asked amusingly, "Wanting to go inside my room without them around already?" I rolled my eyes as he laughed, giving me a hug. He whispered in my ear, "Just put your stuff down in Mariana's room."

"Mariana," He said, letting go, "Can she put her bag down in your place so our moms don't wonder and worry?"

She looked into my eyes, thinking for a few moments. She finally answered, "Sure, I don't mind." She then walked upstairs. I then held back a comment. _Moms_?

"Wait, you have two moms?" I ask.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" He asked, turning serious. I shake my head, "I've never really met two moms personally. It's rare to me, I guess."

"Well, they aren't different from any other people." He said, narrowing his eyes. I nodded.

"Farrah!" Mariana called out, making me follow the voice. I trailed it up to the right bedroom. I walked inside, looking around. I commented, "I like your room."

"Thanks." She said, throwing her bag at the foot of her bed. She closed the bedroom door and said, "Listen..." I turned to look at her, raising my eyebrows.

"I know you told my mom about the person selling drugs, did you?" She asked seriously, crossing her arms.

"No." I answered nonchalantly, "I promise." She sighed. I continued, "Listen, I know I saw you, but I really didn't tell your mom about the drugs. Maybe she did catch the girl with them. I swear I didn't say anything, and if you had your reasons, then I respect that."

"I had my reasons." She said, "I would tell you, but they're a bit personal."

I surrendered my hands in the air, "Fine with me! But, again, I didn't tell her. And if you want, I won't say anything. I won't even tell her that it was you if I have to."

Mariana looked at me and rose the edges of her lips upward just slightly. "Does that put us in good terms?" I asked, biting my lip, hoping for a good answer.

"I guess." She shrugged, finally grinning at me. "Good," I said, opening my arms, "Now give me a welcome home." She laughed as we grew into a friendly embrace. Suddenly, the front door is heard.

"We're home!" I heard a girl yell.

"Who's that?" I asked. We both ran downstairs and as soon as I reached the last step, my eyes were immediately locked. _Calliet_.

_A/N_: hope you enjoyed this chapter. have a great day, everybody. you can follow my twitter JTAimagines. kay cool.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_Farrah's POV_

"See," Jude pointed out, "I told you, Callie, it's Fairy!" I smirked, noticing that he remembered my little childhood nickname.

"Nice to see you too, _Skippy_," I said. I then turned my head to Callie, "Calliet?"

"People call me Callie now," She responded, "I thought it was better." I nodded. Suddenly, I ran toward her and embraced her tightly.

"Missed you, Callie!" I whispered. I let go and spoke up, "It's been years! Like when was the last time we saw each other, like nine?" Callie chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I know! How's your foster parents?"

"Eh, okay—"

"What's going on down here?" Jesus asked from upstairs. We both looked up and I turned back to Callie, "He's your new brother?"

Callie laughed, "No, I'm still a foster, same as Jude," She ruffled his hair, "We're not sure if they're going to keep us or not." I nodded in understanding.

"Still confused." Jesus said, throwing his arm around my shoulders. Mariana pulled him back, "Hey, give them a moment, will you?"

"I will until I find out what's going on!" He said, throwing a sarcastic mini fit. I laughed.

I then began to explain, "Callie and I were once best friends since the age of four, when we first spotted each other at the lunch tables of our preschool. We were so attached, along with Jude, that we all became inseparable; we had our own little 'Three Musketeers,' for I was Farrah, or _Fairy_, Calliet Horse, and Jude the Turtle,"

I then looked down to Jude and wrapped my arms around him, remembering the memories, "or should I call, Skippy!" Jude rumbled a small laugh.

"What about now?" Mariana asked.

"When I was nine, my mom passed away." Callie answered. A moment of silence filled the room. Callie then continued, "My dad could no longer raise me so I was sent to a Foster system."

"Same with me," I added, "Except my father died from a severe car crash, and my mom," I paused. My throat began to grow itchy as tears were rising to my eyes. I spoke inaudibly, "Well, suicide." I huffed up a big breath to cool myself down.

"Farrah," Jesus said, engulfing me into his arms, "I'm sorry about that. You, too, Callie and Jude."

"We know what it was like to be in the foster system," Mariana said reassuringly, "We were once fosters, also," I raised my eyebrows at Jesus.  
Mariana said, "Our mom was a, what everyone calls it nowadays, a slut. She became pregnant and our father immediately backed out. We don't know who he is at all, and we really do not care at all anymore. We were apart ever since the start. My mom was just not ready to raise us either, but we still had some quality time with her."

Jesus nodded, rubbing my shoulders up and down lightly.

"Wait, quick question," Callie said, "Why would you not care who your father was? I mean, it would be really awesome to at least find out the other half of the people who created you," she then lowered her voice to a mumble, "Did I even say that sentence right..?"

"Look, we're just not ready. That's final for me." Jesus said.

He looked at Mariana, "Would you be ready?"

Mariana was quiet for a moment, contemplating extremely. She then said, "Not sure. But most likely, no."

Everyone nodded. At least we _all_ have something in common.

_A/N:_ I know the Fosters is currently playing in the East Side of the US, so I'm dying. Also, Happy Foster Day!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Farrah's POV

"So, 147 divided by 32 is..?" I asked Jude. He wrote the last digit and spoke, "14.71875."

"Good job!" I raised my hand, which he gladly high-fifed. I yawned, raising my arms and said, "Okay, it's 8, so you probably would want to go to bed then. You did a great job, Skippy."

He chuckled, "Thanks, Fairy. How long are you staying?"

"Until 10," I check my watch and said, "Now, I'm just gonna go and see what Jesus is up to right now."

"Do you like him?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Um, no," I sighed awkwardly, "He just invited me as a friend, that's all." Jude nodded and gave me a hug. He whispered, "It's nice seeing you again, Fairy."  
A warm smile crept upon my lips as I whispered back, "It is nice meeting you again, too, Skippy." I gave him a kiss goodnight on the forehead before he left under the stair case to his bedroom.

I walked up the stairs into Mariana's room. Knocking on the door, I came to a greeting of Callie. "Hey," She said cheerfully, "Need anything?"

"Yeah, where's Jesus?" I ask.

Callie pointed on the next door to her right, "In the bathroom, taking a shower. I think he's coming out any minute." I nodded.

"Oh, hey," Callie said, "It's great seeing you again, Farrah. We are going to catch up on our friendship by, maybe doing something soon? You're coming tomorrow here, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, maybe we can watch a movie after I tutor Jude!"

Callie nodded and smiled, "Agreed! It's a date." She winked, making both of us laugh.

"Okay, well I'll just go downstairs and wait for Jesus there." I finalized, ending our small talk. Callie nodded and closed the door.

Humming to my favorite song, I coincidentally see the other door open, revealing a shirtless Jesus. I stood there dumbfounded and stopped everything, same with Jesus.

"See something you like?" Jesus finally asked with a smirk planted on his face.  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Put on a shirt! And go dry up, you're wet."

He scoffed, "That's what she said." I rolled my eyes once more and chuckled, until he opened his arms up slowly.

"I think someone needs to stop being so sassy," Jesus said, "Need a hug for that?"

Immediately, I shook my head, "No. No, Jesus!" I then ran for it, zooming down the stairs, until he caught me into his arms. He smothered his wet face and hair onto my face and the crook of my neck, making me laugh and scream.

"Jesus!" I yelled, "Let go!" He finally departed from me, running into his room. He came back out five minutes later in a fresh tee and sweat shorts. Meanwhile, I am untangling my now half wet hair.

"At least you've seen me shirtless." He commented, snaking his arms around my waist. He dragged me lightly along with him to the living room, pulling me with him onto the couch.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. He looked at me, gleaming with his eyes and asked, "You play video games?"

I nod my head slightly, "Used to, but then I got made fun for that. So, I stopped."

Jesus grimaced, "Why would you stop? You should've stood up for yourself!" I scoffed, "I know! I know."

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked at him for a minute and weakly nodded my head. I didn't have the strength to speak. "Yeah." I happened to croak.

He wrapped an arm around my side and rubbed my arm gently up and down.

"Hey," He whispered. He slightly pinched my chin, forcing me to face him completely. Our eyes locked as he whispered, "If you have anything to say, or something is wrong, anything, you tell me."

He hugged me, "I'm there for you. Always."

Tears sprung through my eyes, on the verge of falling down my face. They were like petals about to fall from a flower, losing its strength to stay together.

Breaking away, Jesus placed his hands on both of my cheeks, wiping my stained tears with his thumbs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I responded. Jesus kept waiting, wanting more than just a word. I sighed, "It's been a long time since someone has ever really said that to me. What you just said means a lot to me."

"Really?" He asks, shocked. He kisses my temple, which made me grow curious.

"Now you're kissing me in the gentlest faces of my face?" I ask.

"We're friends?" He asks, unsure, "Who do this?" He places kisses across my cheek to my forehead. "I don't think so."

A/N: oh, cliffhanger? I don't know haha. hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if Farrah acted all too dramatic in this chapter. I want to read what you guys think! don't bother leaving any reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

_Farrah's POV_

I watched as he twitched up his lips into a crooked smile, whispering, "What would happen if I kiss you?"

"I don't know," I answered, "But I wouldn't mind at all." he leaned in lips pressing softly against mine as they move a little in sync, until a memory came through my mind.

The pain, the hurt. I halted in fear and just looked at Jesus.

Like the shocked statues lying on top of fountains, I was inaudible to speak. "I shouldn't be doing this," I said, getting up immediately, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Jesus asks, growing anxious, "Farrah, what's wrong with us being together?"

"I just can't," I said, running upstairs to Callie's bedroom. I knocked on the door.

_Jesus's POV_

I watched as she ran up the stairs, panicking. Did I do something? Why doesn't she want to be with me?

Just then, Jude came in, just to get a glass of water.

"Jude, you know Farrah," I said. He nodded. I continued, "Why doesn't she want to go out with me?"

Jude's eyes widened a little, then calmed down. He never spoke for a minute until the knob of the front door began turning. The door opened, revealing an exhausted Brandon.

"Hey, you guys," He greeted. He noticed the silence, "What happened? Did someone die?" We both shook our heads.

"Jesus scared a girl off." Jude said, emphasizing it a little as a joke. But truly, I did scare her off to any of the rooms upstairs. Brandon chuckled, "Oh, Jesus, I told you that you would regret beating up that guy in front of Lexi; shows how much you can be a beast after all."

I pointed to Brandon, "Don't even speak of Lexi's name ever again. She's gone to New York."

"Oh." He said slightly confused, "Then who did you scare off?"

"This girl named Farrah," Jude explained, "Callie's and my childhood best friend. He scared her off when apparently Jesus asked her out."

Jude then looked to me, "It's not my part to tell you why she ran off. It's better if she tells you herself." After pouring his glass of water, he casually walked back into his room.

"Babies, we're home!" Mom Stef announced, once she opened the door. Mom Lena asked, "Hey, Jesus, is Farrah still here or did she go home already?"

"Upstairs." I pointed. She nodded and said, "Well, I'm gonna be making dinner. Thirty minutes maximum!"

"Got it!" Brandon said as he walked towards his room.

I walked upstairs, knocking on Callie's room. They definitely have to be here.

"Who is it?" Mariana called from the other side. "It's me." I said. The sound of my voice unlocked the door to reveal Callie.

"What?" She asked bluntly.

"Where's Farrah?" I ask.

"She's calling her mom the address to this place so she can pick her up at 9:30," She answered, "Why the hell would you even dare ask her out?"

"Maybe it's because I like her?" I ask enthusiastically, sensing my sarcasm tingle through her ears.

She then leaned in and whispered, "She hasn't had a boyfriend in a long time because it's hard for her to trust guys. Don't ask her out now. Ask her in a later time period."

I scoffed, "Like what? When it's the year 3000?"

She shook her head, "No! She just has some issues from the past. Nothing to fret about. Do you mind, giving her space tomorrow? I think she needs it."

I nodded, "At least let her stay for dinner." Callie nodded and closed the door on me gently.

I sighed and walked back to my room, guessing to just begin non other than homework.

_Farrah's POV_

"He seriously did that to you?" Mariana asked. I nodded as I listen to my mom on the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there by 9:30," She said, "Don't get fat, piggy!" She chuckled and so did I, because we both knew it was just a joke. I had to admit that I used to be a huge craver in ice cream and cookies when I was 7.

"You seriously do have a nice foster mom, Fare!" Callie chuckled as she sat back down indian style in the circle we three have created.

"Yeah, I really hope they keep me in. They're great parents!" I said with a sense of gratefulness. Unlike the other foster families, this one seemed home-warming to me.

Mariana sighed, "I'm sure they will. Besides, we want you here! I know Callie does too." Callie smiled warmly as she flipped over pictures from a photography catalog.

"You really are interested in photography, huh, Call?" I asked. I take her phone and scroll through her pictures. Then, something caught my eye. A boy.

Ugh, I'm so fed up with them already.

"Who's this?" I ask, showing Callie the picture. "Oh, that's Brandon," Callie answered, "He lives here. He's the biological son of one of the moms." I nodded in understanding and kept skimming.

"Wow," I commented, "These are amazing. Be a photographer when you grow up!" I handed back her phone as Callie chuckled.

"Enough of me, you should finish your story." Callie said. Mariana raised her eyebrow, "There's more? Damn, girl!"

"Well, he turned out to be a huge jerk, but never knew he was interested in girls like us." I stated. I then concluded, "Finally, he is nowhere to be seen by me, hopefully, and I'm happy that he is gone in my life. But the pain still lurks in me, which is why I panicked downstairs when Jesus tried asking me out."

"Haha! Tried!" Mariana laughed, clutching her stomach. She then sighed and bluntly commented, "Liam is a bitch, hands down."

"Yup!" Callie said, raising her hand in the air, saying, "Amen." We all took it a high five.

"Kids!" A woman knocked on the door, "Dinner's ready!" I checked the time, seeing that it has only been 9 'o clock. We all stood up and began descending to the dining table.

"Oooh," Mariana said, "Ravioli! Who knew we would go all Italian on this casual night!"

"Well, there is a guest here," Principal Lena said, "So I figure, we go a little pasta style."

Jude's eyes buldged in gittery excitement, "There's more pasta?"

"Ravioli, Fettucini, Spaghetti, all kinds, sweetheart!" A blonde woman said, smiling. She looked at me and extended her hand to me, "Hi, I'm the kids' other mother, Stef. You must be Farrah!"

I nodded, "Yes, it is so nice to meet you," I looked around, "Where's Jesus?"

"Here!" Jesus said from a hallway below the staircase. He tapped the ceiling bridged under the doorway before making his way to sit beside me. He just grinned at me, making me feel horrible now. I just looked away, stood up and tried to find an excuse to find another seat.

"Uh, Principal Lena, would you like me to help you set up?" I ask politely.

"Please! Don't call me Principal here, it just makes things more strict and awkward." Principal Lena laughed humbly, "Just call me Lena." I nodded, "Sure thing, Lena. Need help?"

She shook her head, "No, just sit next to Mariana or Callie or someone and make yourself feel at home."

We all began settling down, giving me some unnoticeable time to say a few prayer before beginning to chow down on my meal. This has a nice home-warming feeling to it, also.

_A/N:_ it feels like it's been a month since I last updated. hope you liked the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_Farrah's POV_

I knocked on the door of the Fosters residence, nerve racking inside me. It opened to a view of Jesus. He just nodded and escorted me inside. What was wrong with him?

Oh yeah. Last night.

I sighed and turned to him, "Listen, I'm sorry about las–"

"No, it was my fault," He said with his fingers fumbling with each other, "I didn't know that you had some issues on relationships."

I sighed, closing my eyes, "How did you know?"

In my mind, I had a feeling I know who it is. Callie, of course. I saw Jesus panic inside as his eyes widen. "Oh, uh, I just saw the look on your face." he said with a little stutter.

I scoffed, "It's okay if Callie told you anything about that. It's better out now than later."

He cursed an eyebrow, "What's wrong about dating, Farrah?" He walked towards me and held his hands in mine. He looked at me straight into my eyes, piercing with mixtures of interest and worry.

"I really like you, Farrah," He stated, "I know you're new and all, but if you give me a chance, I swear. I will not cheat on you or leave you or anything–"

I sighed and broke the moment. I turned around, tangling my fingers through my hair in frustration. "No, it's not that," I said, but I pointed out, "but, it's best if you really don't cheat on me or leave me. It's just," I paused, letting the nightmares sink in.

"It's just that I'm worried about something else," I walked toward Jesus again and gave him a hug, "I'll tell you after I finish tutoring Jude." I grinned at him as he does the same, but with worry.

He narrows his eyes and whispers in my ear, "I'll do anything for you as long as you get to be mine." He moved his head back and added, "I promise."

He laid out his pinky finger and I chuckle. Wrapping my last tiny finger around his, the promise had been made. I smiled inside.

"Done with the little cute cuddle moment of yours?" Mariana asks from behind. She crossed her arm and leans on one hip, "Or do I have to drag a new best friend of mine from my brother again?"

"Lexi?" I ask and Jesus nodded. He smirked, "Why? Jealous that I get all of your best friends?"

I shove Jesus gently off of me and walked towards Mariana, linking our arms. "In any day I need someone, I would choose Mariana first." I smirked as Mariana laughed. We then turned and walked towards her room upstairs.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Long story but we'll tell you in our room." She said with an achieving smile. We definitely won the small battle.

After settling down and having a little fun time by painting each other's nails, except for Callie of course. She wasn't really the type that enjoyed getting herself all pretty and dazzled like princesses.

Instead, she snapshotted so photos of me and Mariana as we continue dolling up each other. Meanwhile, Mariana asks, "So, what is in it between you and my brother?"

"He likes me," I said, "_a lot_ apparently. He tried asking me out, but.."

"Ah, I see." She said, knowing why I don't like dating guys. I paused for a moment quickly replaying the scene downstairs. "Would you want me to date your brother?" I ask Mariana.

Mariana stared at me for awhile before shrugging, "I guess it's your choice! Just please tell me straight away if you guys are dating."

I nodded with a small smile. "Did Jesus and Lexi keep it a secret when they were in a relationship?" I ask.

Mariana nodded, "Yep, until I found out on my quince." She pouted her lips as her eyes darkened in anger. Callie then spoke up, "Changing subjects, have you met Brandon yet?"

"I only saw him during dinner yesterday, but I never spoke to him." I answered. Callie nodded.

"Is something going on between you two?" Mariana asks, smirking as she raises her eyebrows.

Callie widened her eyes and shook her head. "No no no no no!" She repeated multiple times, "We're just really close friends. Besides, fosters cannot have any relationships with the family's children. It's illegal."

"Oh yeah," Mariana said quietly, "I forgot. Sorry."

"It's okay." Callie said before lying her eyes on her phone again. Just then, a knock came from the door. I opened it to reveal Jude. "Hey, Fairy," He said, "I'm ready for today's lesson."

I smiled and gathered my stuff, beginning the day.

A/N: I totally forgot to update on Tuesday so I apologize. I hope to be on time tomorrow! Also, follow my twitter JTAimagines (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_Farrah's POV_

I chuckled as I saw Jude's hand shake a little as he hands me the answer-filled paper. I looked over it and raise my eyebrows. He has improved so much in his math.

"Jude, you got them right!" I exclaimed, smiling at him. His face lit up until I said, "Except for this problem," He looked at the problem as I pointed out, "You forgot to write down the remainder here."

"Oh," Jude said, "Got it. Thanks, Fairy." I smile as I ruffle his hair.

"No problem, Skippy." He chuckled. I shook myself, sighing, "Well, that's a break for now. Any questions?"

He paused for a moment before replying, "Well, I have one question."

"Go ahead," I said, "What's on your mind right now?"

"I think I'm changing." He said.

I chuckled, "Of course you are, Jude. You're growing up," I nudged him lightly and whispered, "It's called puberty."

"So, puberty can make me gay?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I froze, trying to prevent my eyes from widening in shock. I stammered, "Well, if that's what you feel you are. Do you find yourself as this kind of... Person?"

After some silence, he nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm gay, Fairy."

I froze again. I just really couldn't believe what I'm hearing. Jude? Never thought he would be like this. I asked, "How did you realize that you are gay?"

"Well, I have a friend in class–" He began until I interrupt, whispering, "Please don't tell me you guys are not doing anything that I should not hear." I held in my breath.

Jude shook his head, "No, not like that, but we have been hanging out. We grew close to each other and, I don't know, I'm not sure if I have the right feelings for him. I think I like him more than just a friend, Fairy. Is... Is that a bad thing?"

I shake my head, "No, it never is! But, these feelings can change, and I'm wondering if this is how you think you're going to feel for a long time. You still like any girls?"

Once more, he shakes his head, "No, I just have feelings for him. You're not mad at me, are you?" With those words, he winced but I shook my head and held him in my arms. I kissed his forehead and said, "Being who you are is never changing my opinion of you. I love you no matter what, Jude."

He smiled and whispered, "Thanks, Farrah. I love you too."

We continued to stay in our little brother-sister moment for awhile until I broke it off, saying, "Okay, time to get back to work. Bring out your english book and we'll get started."

Jude leaned over, grabbing his belongings from his backpack. He laid everything out on his desk, organizing everything in order. He then said, "Please don't tell anyone or Callie yet, please? They don't know yet."

I nodded, "Of course, Jude."

He hugged me once more, "Thanks, Farrah. It means a lot." I scoffed in a friendly manner, "Really, it's no problem, Jude. Now open up your book." He laughed softly before beginning to learn the principle of pronouns.

After five hours of working with Jude, I decided to call it a day. I checked my phone for any text messages from my mom until the front door opened. There, I saw Brandon walking in with frustration.

He walked inside the kitchen, dropping his backpack carelessly onto the chair near me. I jumped a little, trying to keep my eyes locked on my phone. I then heard him sigh, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

I looked up, scanning around me, wondering if it was me he was talking to. Just as doubt came over me, I said quietly, "It's okay."

His eyes skim through the refrigerator before he asks, "You're Farrah, right?"  
I nodded and tried to keep up a sense of humor by saying, "Yeah. You're Brandon, right?"

He scoffed, "Yeah," he took a seat next to me, nibbling on a small croissant, "How did you find your way here? Know somebody here?"

"I know a lot more people here than you think I do." I say, smirking. He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? Tell me, who do you know here?" He's testing me. Great.

I place down my phone gently onto the table, locking my jaw in amusement. Repositioning myself to a straight proper form, he chuckles.

"Going classy, huh?" He comments. I nodded, "Yeah, totally," I then began to face him, "I first started out by going to school and I met this wonderful boy. He's my age and he has a nice voice with cute dimples on the side of his cheek. His name is Jesus."

Brandon smiles, "You like him?" I shrug but I said, "Let me finish!" He nods and gestures his hands, saying, "Go on, miss Farrah." I laugh and continue, "He invited me over, and turns out that the people that live here are some people I knew from the past."

Brandon nods and says, "Ah, now I see."

I nodded, "Callie was my old best friend before we were both moved into different foster homes. Jude used to be like my little brother until both our parents passed away or left."

He nods and said, "I'm sorry for your loss, Farrah. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." He places a hand over mine on the table and gives me a comforting smile.

My heart beats a little faster and does a small flip. That was, until I heard footsteps enter the room. "There you are, Farrah." He walked forward and took my hand that once rested under Brandon's.

"I need to talk to you," He said, looking in my eyes. He then turned to Brandon, "Hey, man." Brandon waved his hand and said, "Hey! Where's Callie?"

"In her room," He answered, "Why?" I raised my eyebrow in amusement. I shouldn't have feelings for Brandon, he's all Callie's.

That's if, she doesn't stay here permanently.

"Oh," Brandon replied, "Okay, thanks."

Jesus nodded before walking me out into the hallway. My eyebrows furrows, "Why are we here?"

"Nothing, just wanted to be alone with you." He says with a smirk. I chuckled and crossed my arms, asking, "You weren't jealous, were you?"

Jesus looked at me and stammered, "Uh, n-no! No, I wasn't."

I laughed and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, "Yes."

"Yes?" Jesus asks slowly in confusion.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

_A/N_: well I'be written this chapter pretty crappy so I hope you guys forgive me. sorry I haven't updated so long, and not even yesterday. I've just been sick and busy. don't forget to follow my twitter? jtaimagines. thanks everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

_Farrah's POV_

He smiled as he lifted me up and spun me into a circle. I laughed as he took me by surprise, giving him a small soft peck on the cheek. Jesus continued to softly kiss my lips, swiftly backing me up to a wall.

I ruffled my hands in his hair, whispering, "One condition."

Jesus leaned back and rose an eyebrow and asked slowly, "What?" I smile, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. I said, "No jealousy. No ignoring me please. And," I sucked in a breath, "If you're ever aggressive, just tell me."

"Wait, that's why you were afraid of going out with me?" He asked, crossing his arms. My cheeks tinge to a flushed red, "Yeah, kinda..."

Jesus held my hands in his, looking straight into my eyes. He whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you. That would be the last thing I would ever want to do to you." I give him a grateful smile, mouthing 'thank you.'

"Who would ever do that to you, anyway?" I froze in place when I heard crisp words. The memories start to swiftly drift back into my head. "Uh, it's a long story." I replied.

"I have time," Jesus said, tugging me to his room. He closed the door as I sat at the foot of his bed and he sunk down beside me, "You can tell me anything."  
Damn you for having all the time in the world, I thought. I sucked in another breath before beginning, "It was my last boyfriend... kinda. We were going out a lot and we talk to each other about everything. And then he had a foster into his house," I recalled that back to remeeting Callie,

"He started treating her better than he did to me. I tried gaining his attention but then he, he changed I guess. Something happened to him, and it wasn't pleasant. I guess it was because the foster moved away to another home.

"I ended up finding out that it was all a tease but after the foster left, he had no one to mess around with- but then there was me. He remembered he actually had a girlfriend. So, he took things to another level, and he started to.." I held back tears of painful memories. But, they fell just by the touch of Jesus's arms wrapped around me.

"You don't have to finish," he said calmly, "I think I've heard enough. But, I'm not gonna do that to you. I'll never." He rubbed my shoulders soothingly and gave me a smile of reassurance. I giggled at his slight goofiness.

"Promise me?" I stuck out my pinky finger.

"I promise you." He wrapped his small finger around mine.

Just then, we heard footsteps descend down the stairs. the door began to open and merging in came Mariana. We all looked and see her walking slowly as her eyes dart to the two of us. She then stopped and asked, "Am I ruining something here?"

I chuckled and grab her arm with me, dragging her to the living room.

_Jesus' POV_

I watched her leave, knowing that she will tell Mariana about us. I wouldn't mind, I wanted Farrah to tell everyone that I was hers. A few minutes later, I follow them out, passing by Jude, who just closed the front door.

"Whoa, what were you doing outside, Jude?" I asked, stopping him from walking any further. He looked up with hesitant eyes.

"I was just getting the mail," He answered, "It's usually part of my chores in every foster home." I shook my head and bent down to his level, "You don't need to do that anymore, Jude. You're practically family now to us. I'm sure you'll get adopted by my parents. Trust me, you and Callie will."

Jude smiled just a grin and laid a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to tense a little. Jude stated, "You're really fit for Farrah. Take care of her, okay? She's had a rough past. Being her little brother for such a long time before, she's been through a lot."

I nodded and crossed my arms, "I've known some-"

"like her ex boyfriend?" he interrupted.

"Yeah." I said blankly, "You know too much stuff, kid." I ruffled his hair and headed towards my bedroom until Jude said, "Oh hey wait! This is for you, if you want it."

Jude handed me a brochure, one that encouraged the help of becoming a firefighter at the community center. I shrugged and just shoved it into my pocket.

_Farrah's POV_

"You're not serious." Mariana stated.

"I am, Mariana." I said, chuckling with a slight blush.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh, come on, Mariana," Callie said, lying beside her cross-legged, "It's not like she hid it behind your back like Lexi did."

"True; Lexi hid so much from so many of us."

I cringed by the sound of her name. _Am I basically her replacement now?_ I asked myself. I shrugged at the thought.

"So how long are you staying, Fare?" Callie asked. I shrugged once more, "I think I'm staying until 10 again. My mom's being late from work a lot."

"Tell her I said hi," Callie said with a sad smile, "By the way, I'm happy for you and Jesus."

I smiled back, "Thanks, Cal." I reached out and gave her a hug.

"Heyyy, _I'm_ the one that actually approves you to be Jesus' girlfriend also, don't _I_ get a hug?" Mariana asked with sarcasm. I laughed and gave her a hug as well. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, kids," Mom Lena greeted, peeking her head through the door, "Dinner's ready. And Farrah, Jude has something to give you." Just then the door opened wider and there was Jude standing there with a bouquet of pinkish purple carnations in his hands. I covered my mouth in amazement and surprise.

I stood and said, "Aww, thanks, Jude," I wafted the scent of the flowers, taking in the floral scent, "These are lovely. Thank you."

"It was to thank you for tutoring me these past three days. I think I'm doing very well now thanks to you." He explained. I thank him once more and set them to the side. All the girls then began to leave for the kitchen.

"I'll set them somewhere for you." He offered. I nodded and walked down with the rest.

_Jude's POV_

As I settle the flowers in between Mariana's and Farrah's purses, I spot something curious to my eyes.

Drugs and pills in Mariana's purse._ Is it for the same reason?_ I thought.

I swiftly took them out and put them in my pocket. I must tell Ms. Lena.

_A/N:_ OH MY GOSH I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! Now I think barely reads this story now haha. oh well.

- lanadyljake

twitter- jtaimagines


End file.
